Problem: Write an expression to represent: Six less than the product of four and a number $x$.
Explanation: The product of four and a number $x$ can be written as $4$ $x$. Six less than something means that we subtract $6$ from it. If we subtract $6$ from $4x$, we have $4x-6$.